The XIII Rules of Romance
by BadFanFixInc
Summary: All the men of Organization XIII have fallen in love. The problem is, they are all in love with Larxene! What sort of "Electrifying" things are in store? BadFanFixInc is proud to give you "The XIII Rules of Romance"! Flames are welcomed!


Hello, we are BadFanFixInc, and we write bad fanfics! All flames are welcomed, and will be used to cook us dinner! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Larxene was having a bad day. That's not to say that almost everyday wasn't bad to her, because let's face it, she is pretty moody. Today though, today was the worst. Today was the day when everyone in organization 13 decided they were madly in love with her.

It all started when Marluxia decided to glue his pink petals together to try and make her a bouquet, in which he forcefully shoved into her hand. She (very) reluctantly took it, and hoped to find a nearby trash can, but instead was sprayed with water by Demyx who said "I wouldn't want those beautiful flowers of yours to wilt. Although, they hardly compare to the one who holds them."

At that point Larxene didn't even want to find a trash can and just threw the bouquet hard on the ground, sopping wet. When she walked into the next room, there was Axel lighting things on fire saying "Here's a bit of fire to warm and dry you up. Although the next thing I'm gonna set on fire is your heart, got it memorized?"

Xaldin quickly ran into the room and used his wind powers to blow out the fire. "Axel, you idiot! You could have burned her! Don't worry Larxene." He then knelt and took her hand "I will protect you." He kissed her hand, but he stood up when he felt a sharp pain hit his leg. "What was that?"

In the corner Xigbar could be seen holding a sniper gun. "Try flirting with her again, and it won't be the leg." He walked up to Larxene. "Hey babe…"

"FREEZE!" Vexen walked in and froze the fellow nobody. "Are you alright my dear? That scum didn't harm you in anyway did he?"

"Oh gawd… would you all just get the hell away from me?!" Larxene screamed. With that she stormed off, leaving behind a teary eyed Vexen.

* * *

In the hallways, she ran into Luxord. "Oh, hey Larxene, how are you?"

" _Finally someone not sucking up to me."_ Larxene thought. "Hey."

"Care for a game of cards?" He asked.

Larxene shrugged. She usually wouldn't even consider it, but right now, she figured nowhere was safe and if Luxord was being sane maybe he could get rid of all the jerks for her. "Fine."

Luxord smiled and ordered the dusks to bring him tables and chairs. He pulled out a chair for Larxene then sat down across from her and dealt the cards. "Seems like you've had a rough day."

Larxene scoffed as she picked up the cards.

"It must have been difficult getting rid of those losers." He continued. "Don't worry though, you won't have to bother with them when you are with me."

Larxene said nothing.

They got their cards and were about to show them when Luxord spoke up.

"How about we raise the stakes a little?"

"Whatever."

"Then if you win, I have to do any one thing you want, and if I win, you have to marry me." Luxord said with a sly smile.

" _DAMN! I've been tricked!"_

She couldn't go back now though, and they both played their cards. Luxord clearly had the better cards, but still sighed in defeat.

"Oh well. I guess I'll do what you want. See you later, my lady." And with a wink, he left.

Larxene sat there confused until she noticed Zexion walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think of my illusion spell? There is no way I could ever allow Luxord to have you, my dear sweet Larxene." He brushed a hand against her cheek, and Larxene was just about to electrocute him when Lexaeus showed up.

Lexaeus pounded his fist into his other hand threatening Zexion. Zexion knowing how weak he was in comparison slowly backed away with the words "I will be back."

"Wha-" Larxene started.

Lexaeus just nodded in return, and pounded the ground using his powers, and made a statue of Larxene out of the floor.

Larxene was too dumbfounded to even comprehend the situation when lasers cut through the rock and Xemnas came in, walking with pride.

"How dare you Lexaeus, you should know Larxene is mine."

Lexaeus glared at him. Even so he walked off.

"Xemnas sir, the dusks need you." Saix said, walking in.

Xemnas sighed. "Very well. I will see you later."

Saix walked up to Larxene. "So, now that he is gone, what do you say you and I ditch this place and have a nice moonlight dinner tonight, huh?"

Again, Larxene was about to bring out the lightning but Roxas ran in.

"Why would she want a lame moon guy like you when she could have me?!" He whipped out his keyblade. "I mean really, I'm the hero of the keyblade! I can do anything! You just use the moon. Stupid!"

"What did you say you little jerk?!" Saix yelled.

"STUPID!" Roxas yelled.

* * *

Larxene used this opportunity to escape and go back to her room.

On her way she passed by Xion who was glaring at her with teary eyes.

" _Oh no… don't tell me…_ " She thought.

"I HATE YOU LARXENE!" Xion yelled.

"What?"

"It's all your fault that nobody is paying attention to me! Not anyone! Not even R-R-R… ROXAS! BWAHAHAHAHA!" And the young girl ran off crying.

" _Well, at least someone still respects me."_ Larxene thought.

Still, Larxene could only think that the nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

So, should we continue, or not? (We probably will, because come on, cliffhanger.) Tell us, we would love to know!


End file.
